


puppy in my pocket

by charlotteicewolf77



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bedroom, Gen, Grandfather, Humor, Puppy In My Pocket, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteicewolf77/pseuds/charlotteicewolf77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first doctor discovers his grandaughter's secret joy. no idea where this one came from, my mind thinks up some crazy things while on the fairground rides</p>
            </blockquote>





	puppy in my pocket

"And Mr Twinkepuff said, let's go to the field; there are lots of bones to eat over there and they are purple and taste like chips!"

Susan sat cross legged on the foot of her bed with a dog in each hand a complicated assortment of other pets sitting on the duvet.

"Susan?" the Doctor popped his head around the door and stared at her like she was an alien. "What in the name of Rasiilon are you doing with those?"

The young time lady blushed slightly, "I was playing with them! That's what they were made for, I'm only using them as intended!"

"Yes but puppy in my pocket, seriously?"

"It's safer staying in my room acting childish then being in the control room with you piloting the TARDIS!" Susan replied with a show of rare defiance, damnit she loved those toy pets and she was defending her right to play with them!


End file.
